Heath Oslo's Organization
Little is known about Heath Oslo's organization, including whether or not they have any true political goals, or are simply a private military contractor and/or arms manufacture operating for the highest bidder. It is clear, however, that they have access to resources rivaling those of a many national militaries and cutting-edge military technologies. Of particular note is the aircraft carrier Tartaros, an aircraft carrier twice the diameter of a conventional carrier such as an American Nimitz-class. The vessel has a large complement of aircraft, including F/A-18 Hornet jet fighters and even some form of stealth carrier aircraft similar to a scaled-down B-2 Spirit, which, like the carrier itself, may be manufactured by Oslo’s own organization. They are even known to possess two micro-nuclear weapons similar in size to a hand grenade, with a yield comparable to a tactical nuclear weapon. It's unknown what happened not the organization after Oslo's death, though it can safely assumed that it fell apart without Oslo's leadership. Battle vs. Artemis Global Security (by SPARTAN 119) Somewhere in the South Pacific The massive Artemis Global Security warship Myrmidon sailed across the open ocean, somewhere in the South Pacific. On board were a full compliment of fighter and attack aircraft, plus enough long-range anti-ship missiles to wipe out a carrier battlegroup. The ship was hired by Artemis' clients, who sought to eliminate the Tartaros, a similarly massive warship owned by Heath Oslo, a notorious arms dealer and PMC suspected of terrorist connections. The Captain John Williams and everyone else on the bridge of the Myrmidon heard the radio crackle to life. "This is Citadel reporting to the AGS Myrmidon", said the voice of the AWACS radio operator, "We have located the target, updating GPS coordinates now. Be advise, I have detected aircraft launches from the target, they may know we are here." "Roger Citadel, coordinates received", Williams replied, before switching to the intercom, "Enemy target detected, all personnel to battle stations. Scramble all CAP fighters. Strike aircraft are to be placed on standby to attack." 15 minutes later A force of 30 F/A-18 Hornet fighter jets belonging to Heath Oslo's organization flew towards the Myrmidon, loaded down with anti-shipping missiles, with the mission to destroy the vessel. Within a few kilometers of their release point, however, the lead aircraft of the fighter formation were struck by incoming missiles, blowing five jets out of the sky. Frantically, the F/A-18s broke formation, trying to evade the next salvo of missiles. Largely, they succeeded, with only two more of Olso's aircraft going down. In response, the Artemis aircraft, twenty MIG-33 Super Fulcrums and ten Sukhoi-47 Berkuts went in for the kill. The lead pilot of Reaper flight, Artemis' elite squadron fired two missiles from his Su-47, each one impacting an enemy aircraft and taking them down in a ball of flames. The air around Reaper turned into a "furball"- a swarm of aircraft, missiles, and explosions as the two sides clashed in the skies. Fighters from both Oslo's organization and Artemis fell from the sky in flames. It seemed like much longer, but the entire engagement lasting only a few minutes. By the end, half of the hostile F/A-18s were shot out of the sky, at the cost of seven of Artemis' aircraft. The rest of Heath Oslo's air forces turned and retreated towards the Tartaros. 30 minutes later In retribution for the attempted attack, Artemis launched a swarm of anti-ship cruise missiles from the Myrmidon, followed by a force of attack aircraft. With half an hour of launch, the cruise missiles made their final approach on Heath Oslo's massive carrier. Alarms blared throughout the Tartaros as the incoming missiles were detected. Immediately, the vertical launch system in front of the central bridge fired off several SAMs. These missiles slammed into the first of the incoming Artemis missiles, shooting them down. As the cruise missiles closed in further, the CIWS guns of the Tartaros roared to life, shooting down more of the missiles. Most of the warheads were shot down, however, three of them made it past the defenses. The three Artemis missiles impacted the deck of the Tartaros, destroying the port catapults and blowing two massive holes in one of the landing strips. The carrier's ability to launch and recover aircraft was essentially cut in half. Heath Oslo gave the order to deploy all available fighters to defend the carrier. Oslo was not concerned with attacking, for he already had a plan in place to deal with Myrmidon. Fifteen minutes after the missile attack, Artemis fighters clashed with those of the Tartaros, missiles and planes flying everywhere as flaming metal, the remnants of aircraft on both sides, rained from the skies. While the Artemis Su-47s took their tolls, the superior numbers of Oslo's fighters gradually took their tolls. The same time, airspace over the Myrmidon High above the ocean's surface, a group of 20 black shapes flew alone- a squadron of stealth strike fighters constructed by Oslo's arms company, similar in appearance to B-2 Spirit stealth bombers scaled down to the size of a fighter jet. They were in close proximity to the Myrmidon, but they were invisible to radar and using the could cover to avoid visual detection. One flight of bombers flew ahead of the others, this one armed with laser-guided bombs. They would attack first, the shorter range of lack of a heat signature would mean the Myrmidon's defenses would have less time to intercept. Down below, the radar operator on the Myrmidon detected the sudden appearance of a number of small signatures, much smaller than an enemy aircraft at close range, converging towards their ship. Alarms blared aboard the Myrmidon as the CIWS and SAM defenses blared to life. Six of the 20 bombs- two from each aircraft, were intercepted, but one-by-one, the guided bombs hit home. Neither the radar operator nor any of the rest of the bridge crew knew what hit them as the bridge exploded in a ball of flames. More bombs impacted the ship, destroying the SAM batteries, the flight deck, and the radar mast. At the same time, anti-ship missiles from the second group of stealth fighters slammed into the side of the Myrmidon, blowing gaping holes in the already crippled ship. The main magazine containing the reserve cruise missiles detonated, blowing the bow of the ship, before it began to slip below the waves. Meanwhile, above the Tartaros, Oslo's air force intercepted the last of the Artemis fighters. In his office on the top of the central bridge of the Tartaros, Heath Oslo received word of the sinking of the Myrmidon on the radio. WINNER: Heath Oslo Expert's Opinion While the Myrmidon was a formidable warship equipped with powerful cruise missiles, it has a lower aircraft capacity than the Tartaros. The main thing that won this battle for Oslo's organization, however, was their stealth attack aircraft, which could strike without warning. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors